


Wildest dreams

by ValeReads



Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, College, Drunken Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, and they were roomates, getting caught in the act, like barely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Bokuto has been fantasizing with his roommate multiple times, Kuroo accidentally presences one of those times when he gets homes early one day.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055639
Kudos: 100
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Wildest dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I named this after a song from Taylor Swift.  
> I'm working with the incredible artist [Jo!!](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow) So, please go check out her drawing about this fic!!😍
> 
> Day 3 of the Haikyuu NSFW Week: Caught self-pleasuring
> 
> Enjoy!!

Bokuto wakes up a little disoriented, his eyelids feel heavy as he tries to open his eyes for longer than two seconds, his body is tired due to the morning practice or maybe because he was sleeping in a really uncomfortable position. He can hear the faint sound of voices as if they were whispering just a few steps away from him, he sits on the couch to look for the source of the strange sounds, but it was just the tv. Oh, right! He was watching a movie.

  
  


He focuses his eyesight on the tv after blinking multiple times, but the movie he was previously watching already ended.

  
  


How long had he been sleeping?

  
  


His back hurts a little for sleeping on the couch where no man of his weight and height should have slept. His movement is slow but he still arches his back and stretches out his arms, he can hear some bones cracking. When he moves his legs closer, his eyes widen immediately and he can feel the heat reaching his cheeks. 

  
  
  


“Shit,” he exclaims as he sees the big bulge inside his pants.

  
  


Not again…

  
  


The memory of his dream hit him as flashes giving him all the necessary pieces to remember what he was dreaming about.

  
  


He rests his back on the couch tilting his head back as he stares at the ceiling deciding on what he should do next. Maybe he could go take a cold shower, but he already did after his practice, he could just wait and entertain himself with something else, or he could just take care of his erection now. He is home alone after all... he looks at the time on his cell phone and great! His roommate would not be coming home for at least a couple of hours.

  
  
  


Bokuto Koutarou is sure of that because he knows the schedule of Kuroo Tetsurou by heart, just as his roommate knows his. Why? Because they have been avoiding each other for weeks now. 

  
  


Kuroo is one of his best friends and he misses him like crazy, even if they see each other every morning at breakfast trying to fill their mouths with food so as not to talk, or when he gets home and they go directly to their rooms saying they are busy. This new dynamic is hurting him and he doesn't know what he should do to go back as they were before. 

  
  


The worst part is that the lack of physical contact is making his body ache. They used to hug all the time, their hands resting on whatever body part of the other for way too long, the silly kisses they gave each other on the cheeks of forehead every time they didn't see the other for longer than an hour. His body always looking for the warmth of Kuroo's body. 

  
  


This is why he had been dreaming of Kuroo’s touch that he craves so much. Kuroo’s big hands exploring his body, Kuroo’s lips kissing his skin, Kuroo’s tongue savoring him, and of course, Kuroo’s member pleasuring him. Those dreams have been taking over his mind for a couple of years but lately, he has been having them almost every night.

  
  


His hands work quickly to take his pants off and he palms his cock through his stained boxers rubbing himself against the soft fabric a couple of times before completely getting rid of them. Swallowing hard, he slowly lowers his gaze to his lap where his dick is standing proudly. Luckily, his tip is already dripping some pre-come because he doesn’t feel like standing to go for lube. Well, he could actually go to take care of his problem in his bedroom instead of the small living room on the newly bought couch. Kuroo doesn't even let him eat his cereal on the couch! He really shouldn’t be doing this here.

  
  


But the images from his dream are still fresh on his mind and his dumb brain is making his hand touch his hard cock already. He sighs in relief when he finally gives some attention to his cock, he spreads his legs wider as he strokes himself from the tip to the base in a slow movement.

  
  


“A-ah!” He moans with no shame.

  
  


He leans his head back on the couch as he exhales slowly, closing his eyes trying to picture Kuroo from his previous dream where he was currently squeezing his ass with one hand and stroking his member with the other. His thumb brushes against his tip to then squeeze the rest of his length tightly around his hand. 

  
  


He lets out a small groan working faster on his cock, going down and up, down and up, down and up. Kuroo would take advantage to kiss him with his next moan, introducing his wet tongue into his mouth to kiss him ferociously, Kuroo’s hand would feel softer around him since he is always using hand lotion. Bokuto doesn’t want to be only enjoying this though, so he would try to reach Kuroo’s length with his hand, palming him through his pants first.

  
  


“Why would you think I’m not enjoying this?” Kuroo would whisper in his ear, as he rolls his hips to have more of that sweet friction.

  
  


With another deep growl, Bokuto wraps his hand tightly around his cock, rolling his hips a little along with each stroke. “F-fuck.”

  
  


He tries to keep his moans quiet as he pleasures himself, but Kuroo wouldn’t like that. “Let me hear you, Bo.” He would say… and Bokuto would moan Kuroo’s name over and over, finally taking his pants off to touch Kuroo’s hot member.

  
  


“Kuroo.” He licks his lips trying to remember what Kuroo’s lips taste like, oh yeah, cheap beer and salty chips. His hands work faster around his cock as his moans increase.

  
  


Fuck, he is already close. He pumps himself faster, his legs jerking a little as his fist tightens. But he knows Kuroo, he knows he is a tease and he will not give him exactly what he wants right away. Kuroo would chuckle as he stops touching him, choosing to focus all his attention on his neck, licking him before sucking at his skin to leave marks that both will remember the next day. He can almost remember how Kuroo’s tongue felt on his neck.

  
  


“Kuroo!” He would whine just as in his fantasies as in real life. Bokuto would bring Kuroo’s body closer to him to kiss him and the taller would happily answer him. Both would start grinding on each other, his hips rolling at the same time chasing their orgasm.

  
  


“Is this okay?” Kuroo would ask, that smirk gone on his face replacing it with a warm smile and flushed cheeks, his hair messier than ever. He looks breathtaking. 

  
  


He would nod before tilting his head on the dirty wall of that smelly bathroom, but he would only smell his irresistible cologne before sucking on his jaw.

  
  


“Shit, Bo, yes!” Kuroo would take both of their cocks on his hand to stroke them at the same time, his hand working frenetically around them.

  
  


“P-please keep going,” he would plead.

  
  


This time, in his fantasy, in his dream, Kuroo would say “yes” instead of completely stop and say “No, not like this” refusing to look at him in the eyes. Leading them to an awkward silence that would last weeks, making him cry that night after throwing up for hours in the bathtub. 

  
  


His heart wouldn’t have threatened him to leave his chest when he caught Kuroo looking for apartments the next day as he was talking on the phone with Kenma. He wouldn't have ignored Kuroo the next two weeks thinking that his friendship was completely ruined. Kuroo wouldn’t have yelled at him when he spilled all his milk and cereal on the new couch when he found out that Akaashi and Kenma were looking for an apartment nearby because they refused to spend their first year of college living in the dorms, Kuroo was just helping them.

  
  


Just because of that stupid kiss... a stupid kiss that increases its intensity quickly. A kiss that now tastes sweet and full of love.

Bokuto was swallowing all of Kuroo’s moans as he kissed him deeply, their chest pressed together as both rolled their hips in sync. They were getting close. He keeps his eyes close as he strokes his cock faster, his hips moving upwards to fuck his fist, collecting all the leaking pre-come with his thumb. 

  
  


“Shit! Shit! Kuroo!” He lowers his hand to play with his balls, he bites his bottom lip trying to muffle his moans. 

  
  


He is so fucking close. He picks up speed, working his hand faster around his cock imagining is Kuroo’s hand the one driving him insane. 

  
  


“Come for me, Bo.” Kuroo would say and he would look at his hungry hazel eyes no longer fighting to make the moment last. The strong pressure in his lower area is warning him that he is almost there, his muscles clench as he finally let go.

  
  


“Ah! K-Kuro, Kuroo, Kuroo!” He feels the warm and sticky come on his right hand, he sighs heavily before licking his lips as he tries to recover from his high.

  
  


Bokuto Koutarou is sprawled with his legs wide open on the couch, half-naked with his hand full of come still hugging his cock, his head thrown back and face completely flushed, drops of sweat rolling down his face and some loose strand of his two-toned hair are sticking in his forehead. He is still biting his bottom lip when he hears Kuroo Tetsurou clear his throat. 

  
  


He opens his round golden eyes immediately to see if his brain was just playing with him, but nope, Kuroo is standing there, just staring at him. His backpack is still on and his jacket is hanging from his left arm. He opens his mouth to say something but he closes it a second later.

  
  


SHIT!

  
  


Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

  
  


“This isn't what he looks like!” He says lifting his hands above his head as if he was being caught and he needed to show he was unarmed. Some of his come lands on the black carpet with the fast movement. 

  
  


Oh no! He lowers his hands quickly to wipe his hand full of come on the couch. 

  
  


OH NO! OH NO! Oh my fucking God, Kuroo is going to kill him. 

  
  


“I- I will buy a new one!” Kuroo is still staring at him. “I- I will buy two! Yes, two! So, we will never have to sit together again.” But there is no space in their small living room for two couches. Oh no… he will have to move out, there is no way Kuroo will want to keep living together after this. He will have to leave, but hey! At least he has a couch where to sleep. 

  
  


‘“Y- you don't have to, is fine, Bo.” 

  
  


Bokuto lifts his head to look at Kuroo’s eyes because he hasn’t called him like that in weeks. His cheeks and neck are completely flushed, the red color gets stronger as he keeps looking at him. He sees him swallow and his eyes follow the small movement of his throat, to then look at his fiddling fingers. He can’t help but to lower his gaze to Kuroo’s crotch.

  
  


Yes, his friend/roommate/the man he is in love with, is hard.

  
  


He lifts his gaze to meet Kuroo's hazel eyes and they stare at each other for endless seconds before the taller smiles fondly at him. His cheeks are still tinted pink and he can see a glimpse of nervousness on his eyes. Kuroo walks closer to him and Bokuto can feel the air leaving his lungs, he throws his jacket and backpack on the floor when he is in front of him. 

  
  


He exhales almost all the air he was holding in his lungs when Kuroo leaned down to kiss him. He answers him enthusiastically, deepening the kiss immediately, he has already waited too long after all. Bokuto feels the warm skin of Kuroo under his palm and he can hear himself whine loudly when Kuroo pulls away.

  
  


“Come on, we have a lot to talk about tonight.” Kuroo stretches out his right hand to him.

  
  


“We do,” he answers as he takes his hand. “But, don’t you wanna take care of that first?” Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows before dedicate him a wide grin,

  
  


Kuroo chuckles as he helps him stand. “I guess we could, but not on the couch. Why don’t we take this to the bedroom instead?” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first Bokuroo fic!! What do you think happened after?? lol  
> Also, I almost end this with angst….
> 
> Please, Don’t forget to check out the AMAZING drawing about this fic [HERE](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow)  
> I’m still not over it, I look at it every ten minutes!🔥🔥🔥🔥
> 
> And stay tuned for the next days to come, we have amazing content for the event!!
> 
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel❤❤


End file.
